Saint Tail: Dont bet on it!
by Duo Kitty
Summary: Rina and Jr. make a bet on Saint Tail..Again! Can Saint Tail out wit them? Or will she end up the fool in this game?


Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail... ;_; I WISH I DID though!!!!  
  
  
  
"Not this time Saint Tail! Your tricks won't save you now!!!" cried Asuka Jr.  
Saint Tail looked back and smiled...She ran faster over across the rooftops of many buildings.  
Asuka Jr., who was on the ground trying to chase her seemed to get faster and faster...  
Saint Tail watched him, smiling.. "I love it when he chases me!" she tought..  
She suddenly stopped and looked down upon Jr... "Well, It's time to end the show!" she pulled out  
her magic hat.. "1..2..3!" and dissappeared in a puff of smoke...  
"Aw man.. Not again!!!" Jr. moaned.. "I'll never catch her.. So why do I even try?...."  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
"Ah! Good Morning Meimi!" said Ryoko..  
"Morning Ryoko!" said Meimi looking around.. "Why is it suddenly so quite here?"   
"I don't know..Maybe because of Jr.... He's depressed that he hasn't caught Saint Tail yet.."  
answered Ryoko..  
"Oh.." Meimi walked over to Jr.. "Hey! Why the long face?" she asked..  
"..It's you again.. Haneoka.. The one who always gives me a headache.." he answered in a low  
tone voice...  
Meimi started to get angry.. "What do you mean I always give you a headache!?" she growled..  
"And what's with all this Saint Tail stuff? ALL you ever think about is Saint Tail, Saint Tail!!"  
"Just but out Haneoka.. I'm not in the mood..." he grumbled..  
"Fine!!" she yelled and stomped off..  
Rina walked over to Jr... "You should stop trying to catch Saint Tail... Because I'll just prove to  
you that she's just a guy in woman's clothes!!"  
Jr looked at Rina... "How do you know she's not a guy in womans clothes? It could of been an illusion."  
"Ha! Yeah right!And to prove it.. I'll catch Saint Tail myself!" said Rina proudly...  
"Is that a challenge?!"  
"Yeah! First one to catch Saint Tail! And I'll catch Saint Tail before you! And if you fail...  
You'll have to go on a date with me Jr!!" smiled Rina...  
"Fine....Takamiya.." Jr. heald out his hand to close the deal... They shook hands.  
  
Unknown to them,Meimi overheard their conversation... "So.. They'll try to catch me.. Eh? I'll both show them!"  
thought Meimi.. Then the homeroom bell rang...  
  
**After School**  
  
"Meimi! You have to get back that painting back before it's to late..!" said Seira..  
"Just leave it to Saint Tail!" said Meimi..She stood up.."I'll get that painting before it ever  
goes up for auction!!" she cried...  
  
** Where Asuka Jr. was **  
  
"Ugh... " he said as he was finishing his math homework..  
"Now where's that eraser?" he said searching for it.. He finally finds it.. "Eh?" there was an  
'S' labled on it...  
*POOF!!!!!* the eraser exploded sending glitter and confetti flying..A calling card lay on Jr.'s  
head... He picked it up...  
"I will be stealing a priceless painting at tomorrows auction.. Catch me if you can... Saint Tail....."  
Jr. blinked...  
"Saint Tail!!!" he yelled..  
Oddly enought, Rina also got a calling card....  
"I will be stealing a priceless painting at tomorrows auction.." read Rina..  
"I'll catch you Saint Tail!!"  
  
** The Night of the Auction.. *  
  
"May the lord.. watch over and keep us..."  
  
"Now Meimi, you will be careful? You have Asuka Jr. and Rina to worry about!" said Seira..  
"No problem!" answered Meimi...  
  
Meimi ran across buildings to reach the auction house......  
Guards surrounded the building.. Rina and Asuka Jr. where inside...  
"This lovely Painting is lot number 56!" said the auctioneer pointing to a beautiful painting...  
Meimi sat in the back of the crowed.... In a row with no one seated...  
"1...2...3!" Meimi wispered and the lights went off....   
Everyone was gasping.. and saying.. "What's happening? What's going on?"  
  
Jr. looked around.. "She's here alright!"  
"That painting was stolen!" yelled Saint Tail....  
"Stolen?" the crowd gasped..  
"Stolen by a couple of fools who should have known better!!" Saint tail moves her wand and the lights  
shine upon 2 people...  
"Oh great!" they both said and ran off....   
"Not so fast!!"   
Poof!! They both started to float in the air...  
Saint Tail jumped down near the painting.. "Haha!" she said..  
"Saint Tail!!!" said Jr and ran toward her..  
"No way Jr.!" Rina ran after him..  
"Help us!!" cried the two men floating in the air...  
With her back turned Saint Tail grabed the priceless painting...  
"Saint Tail!!" yelled Asuka Jr..  
"Hun?" She turned around.. Her hair covering her eyes..  
"No Jr.! I won't let you capture Saint Tail...!!! Because I'm the one to capture her!!" Rina jumped and grabbed Jr. by the legs.  
Both of them fell to the ground...  
"OW!! Would you get off!!!?" cried Jr.. Rina got up and ran toward Saint Tail.. "I'll prove your  
just a guy in womens clothes!!" Rina jumped toward Saint Tail... "Ha! Escape this!" she said..  
"Easily!" Saint Tail jumped to the said, holding the painting... Leaving Rina to crash down to the ground..  
"Ow!!"  
"Saint Tail!!!" yelled Asuka Jr... By this time she had already escaped through the doors...   
Jr. chased after her.. "I...I.. Won't let you get away this time!!" he said running through the doors...  
Rina got up.."Jr.!!" she called and ran after him..  
Saint Tail jumped onto the roof.."Nothing to worry about now...!" she said.. She took out her hat..  
"1..2...3!" she said and her escape balloon poped out... She grabbed hold of it and started to lift into the air...  
"Another successful mission.. I do say so myself!" said Saint Tail...  
"Not this time!!" called out Asuka... Jr. jumped up and managed to grap onto Saint Tail's legs..  
"Eeeek!! Get off you pervert!!!" she squeeled..  
She tryed to wiggle him loose.."Let go!!!!" she cried...  
When Rina saw that Jr. had gotten hold of Saint Tail she gasped.. "No! Jr.!!"  
They floated away, higher and higher.. "Let go!!!!!!!" cried Saint Tail..  
"Haha!! I've done it!! I've finally captured Saint Tail!!!" he said proudly..  
"I have to get rid of him somehow.." she thought..  
"Let go!"  
"No!!!" said Jr...  
"Why have you been wanting to catch me so badly?" she asked....  
They floated high above the city, brilliant lights lighted the night sky...  
"I mean...Why? What do I mean to you?" she asked in a quite voice...  
Jr. paused... "Your...." before he could finish his answer.. He smashed into a giant billboard..  
He slid down the board and fell onto his back..."Sometimes... I wonder why I do this..Ugghh..."  
  
Saint Tail looked back at him.. "He didn't get to finish his answer....." she said...  
  
** Next Morning **  
  
"I was SO close to capturing her!!" Jr. said slaming his fist into a desk... "I would have capture her too!!"  
"Jr... You still have to go on a date with me!!" said Rina..  
"What?!" said Jr..  
"You failed to capture Saint Tail!!" said Rina..  
"You didn't capture her either!"  
"Yeah.. But I said nothing about me failing and not being able to go on a date with you!" she winked.  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
Meimi giggled... "I wouldn't have mind if he did capture me!" she thought and smiled.......  
.......... The End! 


End file.
